1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair coloring apparatus, and more particularly, a hair highlighting applicator nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for hair dye applicator brushes have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,176, Issued on Jan. 28, 1969, to Hale teaches a hair dyeing apparatus and in particular, to wet combs and brushes for applying developers, dyes, tints, bleaches, wave-set solutions and the like to the hair.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,630, Issued on Aug. 11, 1970, to Catapano teaches a liquid dispensing device comprising a liquid container, and an applicator including a cap section attached to the liquid container and a pair of elongated nozzle sections mounted on the cap section and projecting outwardly therefrom.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,376, Issued on Jun. 3, 1986, to Sigmund et al. teaches a hair dye applicating apparatus that has a handle part formed as a hair dye supply container, a combination part connected with the supply container, a hair separating tip arranged on the combination part in spaced relationship with the supply container, a comb member having a plurality of tines and arranged on the combination part adjacent the supply container, a hair dye application part including a displaceable brush member having a plurality of bristle bundles, and an elastic nozzle member located inside the brush member so as to be surrounded by the bristle bundles and to form a hair dye outlet opening.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,305, Issued on Oct. 6, 1992, to Niv teaches an apparatus for a hair dye applicator which includes a hollow tubular housing with screw-threadably removable caps on both longitudinal ends thereof. One of the caps includes a centrally located outlet through which a hollow stem of an integrally formed nozzle unit is fitted. A manually actuable piston is provided within the tubular housing and includes an actuator member longitudinally slidable along the length of and external to the tubular housing. To ensure that the piston does not axially rotate within the tubular housing during a longitudinal sliding motion thereof, a protruding track is longitudinally provided on the inner wall of the tubular housing and mates with a corresponding recess of the piston. A liner such as a disposable plastic bag is provided within the tubular housing above the piston for receiving a hair dispensable product therein. The screw-threaded end caps confine the contents of the applicator during use thereof.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,637, Issued on Mar. 19, 1996, to Foti teaches an improved applicator brush which provides a tapered handle portion for lifting and separating hair, and a plurality of bristles emanating perpendicularly therefrom. In one embodiment, the brush is formed by connecting a conventional applicator brush through a bore in a tapered handle in order to form the perpendicular connection.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,230, Issued on May 16, 2000, to Kajgana teaches a tint brush with a color distributor having an anatomically designed container which has an elliptical shape and is screwed onto a connection pipe with a main tinter body. The container and connection pipe are inclined relative to a vertical axis of the main tinter body, preferably, by 60 degrees. A free flow of hair dye mixture from the container is enabled by squeezing the container or by using a pump provided in the container in an alternative embodiment. A collector area defined in the main tinter body collects dye mixture wherefrom the dye mixture is distributed with the aid of a flow regulator and a plurality of radial exit bores which define, on their ends, funnel-like or shaped openings that open in tangent with a set of bristles connected to the tinter body. The flow regulator is suitably grooved so that the rate of dye mixture flowing through the main tinter body can be regulated from a minimum to a maximum amount by turning the flow regulator by 90 degrees. The flow regulator body is sealed to the main tinter body using a set of O-rings and the grooves defined in the regulator body are formed adjacent the plurality of radial exit bores so that the dye mixture flow can be controlled.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,712, Issued on Feb. 17, 2004, to Chu et al. teaches a dispensing device for use as a hair dye applicator having a manifold having a first end configured to receive liquid dye and an inside surface and an outside surface. The manifold has a conduit communicating with the inside surface and the first end which provides fluid communication between the first end and at least one orifice extending from the inside surface to the outside surface. The manifold further includes a first lip and a second lip on the outside surface with the first lip surrounding the orifice and the second lip surrounding the first lip. The manifold further includes a flexible fluid dispensing member having an inside surface and an outside surface and a plurality of apertures passing from the inside surface to the outside surface that presents the dye to the hair, the inside surface of the member contacting the outside surface of the manifold including the first and second lips such that a resilient seal is formed until the dye is forced through the orifices when the member allows the dye to pass over the first lip and through the plurality of apertures.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. D602,633, Issued on Oct. 20, 2009, to Spagnuolo teaches an ornamental design for a hair color applicator as shown, and described.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for hair dye applicator brushes have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.